Sorpresas
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: Una salida nocturna marcada por el factor sorpresa.
1. Capítulo 1

**Para que no quepan dudas:**

1\. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de los geniales Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

2\. La única intención de este fanfic es la de la diversión de los eventuales lectores.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Crowley que viviría el resto de su inmortal vida junto a Aziraphale, no lo hubiera creído, por más que lo quisiera. Se conocían desde hace 6000 años, en ese vasto período se habían hecho amigos, habían compartido en tantas ocasiones, que había perdido la cuenta, y en algún momento, sucedió otra cosa, algo que no estaba entre sus planes: se había enamorado de él. Eso no tenía que pasar, pero pasó. Tan pronto comenzó a notar que "algo le estaba sucediendo" con el ángel, actuó ante sí mismo y ante el mundo como si nada le estuviera pasando y se lo negó a sí mismo una y otra vez, convenciéndose de que solo se trataba de alguna tonta idea pasajera y que se le pasaría. A fin de cuentas, eran solamente amigos, y de bandos completamente opuestos, por cierto, por lo que veía imposible que entre ellos se concretase algo más allá de la amistad. De ese modo, Crowley pasó miles de años batallando con aquello que no se suponía que un demonio debía sentir, y además, la actitud de Aziraphale no daba pie a que él pudiera imaginar que entre ambos pudiese suceder algo de índole sentimental… No obstante, cada cierto tiempo, ocurrían eventos en los que inevitablemente se veía involucrado junto a Aziraphale, salvándole la vida en más de una ocasión, y no fue hasta un evento ocurrido en la década de los 40, cuando no le quedó más remedio que tener que enfrentar aquello a lo que le había estado haciendo el quite durante milenios y asumir la realidad: estaba enamorado de Aziraphale. ¿Razones para eso? Eran muchas: Sus preciosos ojos azules, su cabello rubio, casi blanco de tan claro que era, y fino que invitaba a acariciarlo, su piel blanca que irradiaba la sensación de calidez, y, sobre todo, su sonrisa, que para Crowley, era lo mejor para iluminar su día, y porqué no decirlo, su vida.

Una vez que enfrentó lo que le pasaba, se sintió un poco más aliviado, pero no se atrevía a confesárselo al ángel, pues temía una reacción adversa de su parte, y aunque solía ser osado y no temerle a nada, eso era lo único que sí temía… y la sola idea de enfrentar el rechazo de Aziraphale le oprimía el pecho.

Tras haber sobrevivido al Armagedón que no fue, sus sentimientos por Aziraphale se fortalecieron más, y fue ahí cuando terminó de entender lo devastadora que sería su vida sin él, por lo que decidió armarse de valor y contarle toda la verdad a su amigo, solo que no quería hacerlo en alguno de los sitios comunes para ambos, y haciendo uso de toda su creatividad, dio con la solución. Un viernes al mediodía, Aziraphale se encontraba solo en su librería, y estaba a punto de acomodarse en el sofá para leer uno de sus tantos libros difíciles de encontrar cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, y al abrirla, vio que se trataba de Crowley.

\- Pero qué sorpresa, querido – dijo Aziraphale sonriente a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Qué tal, ángel? ¿Muy ocupado? – preguntó C apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

\- No, no realmente. Adelante – respondió Z haciéndose a un lado.

\- Seré preciso – dijo Crowley - ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Aunque Aziraphale tenía más que clara la respuesta, pensó mirando hacia arriba, y cuando se detuvo en los anteojos oscuros de Crowley, le respondió:

\- No, Crowley, no tengo nada que hacer esta noche. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Entonces me dejarías tentarte con una invitación a cenar esta noche?

\- Mmmmhhh, déjame pensarlo – respondió el ángel fingiendo hacerse el difícil de un modo enternecedor – Por supuesto que sí.

\- Está bien, entonces paso por ti más rato.

\- Nos vemos más rato, Crowley – finalizó el ángel con una sonrisa espectacular.

Una vez de vuelta en su Bentley, Crowley no pudo evitar pensar en la sonrisa endiabladamente radiante del ángel, y sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, se dio ánimos para armarse de valor para lo que les esperaba para esa noche…

Apenas el último rastro de la luz del día desapareció, Crowley ya estaba en las afueras de la casa de Aziraphale, y después de haber tocado la puerta, se frotó las manos a causa del nerviosismo; repasó en su mente la "pauta" que se había hecho del desarrollo de los acontecimientos. La razón principal que lo llevó a tener que organizarse de ese modo fue el recuerdo de una conversación que tuvieron hace muchos años, la que finalizó con una frase que a Crowley le dolió más de lo que quisiera admitir: "_Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley_". Así que con esas palabras resonando en su memoria, se propuso ir lento a lo largo de la jornada para no incomodar a Aziraphale.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Aziraphale abrió la puerta y le dijo:

\- ¿Qué tal, querido?

Crowley lo observó de pies a cabeza, y aunque llevaba la ropa de siempre, hubo algo en su apariencia que lo hacía verse distinto, aunque no tenía claro qué era exactamente. Solo entendía que Aziraphale emanaba un magnetismo al que no podría seguir resistiéndose por más tiempo.

\- Vamos, ángel – respondió levantando una ceja y tratando de sonar casual.

A lo largo de todo el camino, Crowley repasó una y otra vez lo que pretendía hacer, y llegó a un punto en el que se adentró tanto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Aziraphale lo miraba extrañado, e incluso asustado.

\- Querido… querido - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, sí, sí.

\- Eso espero.

\- Descuida, ángel, está todo bien.

Crowley dijo lo último sonriendo, por lo que Aziraphale se tranquilizó, y el resto del camino, ya se desarrolló una conversación más normal. Cuando se acercaron al Ritz, a Aziraphale no le pareció nada raro, pero sí se sorprendió cuando vio que Crowley estaba pasando de largo y dejó el recinto atrás.

\- Crowley, acabas de pasar de largo del Ritz.

\- Lo sé, pero descuida, ya queda poco.

\- ¿Poco para qué?

Crowley solo respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buen día, gente, espero que este fic sea de su agrado. La verdad es que he intentado plasmar la esencia de los personajes (espero no haberme salido tanto), y cualquier reseña y crítica constructiva se agradece, con tal de mejorar.**

* * *

La verdad es que a Aziraphale no se le hubiera ocurrido cenar en otra parte, pero decidió confiar en Crowley. Finalmente, llegaron a un palacio gris que se veía como uno del siglo XIX, antecedido de un jardín en el que predominaban rosas, gardenias, amapolas y otras flores, así como una pileta al frente de la entrada.

\- Por esta vez pensé que podríamos cenar en un recinto que no fuera el Ritz, así que te traje acá, para salir de la rutina.

Aziraphale aprobó con una sonrisa sutil. Ambos ingresaron al palacio, que por dentro era muy elegante, con estatuas delicadas de marfil, lámparas colgantes tan grandes como hermosas y suelos cerámicos tan brillantes, que uno casi podía verse reflejado en él. De buenas a primeras, fue una buena elección de parte de Crowley. Ambos fueron recibidos por un recepcionista que los hizo pasar por un costado del primer piso, en donde solo se veía a gente elegante que no se percató de su presencia. Subieron por unas escaleras de marfil hasta un sector un poco más reducido que el otro piso, pero igualmente elegante, y una vez ahí, el anfitrión los condujo a través de unos ventanales interiores, en donde había una única mesa bien preparada para dos en la que había un cartel que decía RESERVADO. Cuando se sentaron, Crowley no pudo dejar de notar lo maravillado que estaba Aziraphale con el lugar, y ver su cara de entusiasmo lo hacía feliz.

\- No conocía este restaurante. Es bellísimo – dijo Aziraphale sonriente.

\- Espera a que probemos la comida, te va a encantar – aseguró Crowley con una sonrisa que Aziraphale no vio porque seguía observando cada rincón del restaurante.

Crowley y Aziraphale comenzaron a conversar sobre varios temas más bien superficiales, lo que alivió por un rato a Crowley; después, les llevaron la comida, y tal y como había dicho Crowley, a Aziraphale le encantó, especialmente el postre. De ese modo, pasaron dos horas y el ánimo del ángel iba en aumento.

\- ¿Desde cuándo que conoces este restaurante? – quiso saber Aziraphale – Porque no recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado antes.

\- Tienes razón, no lo había mencionado antes – concedió Crowley - Siempre me dije que vendría cuando la ocasión lo ameritara. Ya sabes, para una ocasión "especial".

Crowley percibió la curiosidad emerger en el rostro de Aziraphale, y antes de que se materializara en una pregunta, miró un elegante reloj de pared que marcaba poco más de las 23 horas y dijo:

\- ¿Viste la pileta de afuera? Dicen que por las noches, se produce un juego de colores con el agua. ¿Quieres verlo?

\- Claro que sí, querido. Me encantaría – respondió Aziraphale.

De ese modo, Crowley lo llevó hacia el amplio balcón, con suelo cerámico blanco y negro y baranda de marfil, desde donde, efectivamente, se veían subir hilos finos de agua subir y bajar de forma sincronizada al tiempo que un juego tenue de luces desde el fondo de la pileta armonizaba las subidas y bajadas del agua. Ambos lo contemplaron en silencio; Aziraphale concentrado en lo que estaba viendo, y Crowley absorto en todo lo que había pensado. Al repasar su propio comportamiento, no encontró errores, así como nada que pudiera delatarlo, y a pesar de sus nervios, sintió que, hasta ese momento, lo estaba haciendo bien. Cuando los hilos de agua subieron a su punto más alto, también notaron que había luna llena, lo que hacía todo más bello aún.

\- Crowley, esto es realmente magnífico, me encanta.

Aziraphale sonrió ampliamente mientras su vista iba del agua a la luna, y sin que se diera cuenta, Crowley acortó la distancia entre ambos. Estaba nervioso, sabía que esa era LA oportunidad que tenía de dar ese gran paso que tanto había esperado. Volteó rápidamente para asegurarse de estar solos, pese a que a ese sitio no podía ingresar nadie aparte del mozo, y al no ver a nadie más, algo en su interior le dijo: "_Vamos. Tú puedes_".

\- Crowley, todo esto es verdaderamente magnífico – dijo Aziraphale con una sonrisa muy amplia – El lugar, la comida, la pileta, todo esto es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Inefable.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado – respondió Crowley mirando hacia la luna llena.

\- Y a eso hay que sumarle la luna llena. Esta noche está más hermosa y brillante que nunca. Es más, es uno de aquellos momentos que se atesoran aún más cuando estás con alguien especial.

\- Entonces debo ser muy afortunado, pues no siempre tengo la oportunidad de ver algo así con tan grata compañía. Y no hay mejor compañía que tú.

\- Tú también eres una compañía inmejorable, querido.

\- Y nada me encantaría más que poder estar así, contigo, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Dicho esto, Crowley acortó aún más la distancia, quedando a prácticamente nada del rostro de Aziraphale, cuya respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

\- Si pudiera elegir un momento para atesorar… elegiría este, contigo a mi lado.

De este modo, los labios de Crowley se posaron por primera vez sobre los de Aziraphale; fue un beso breve, de apenas unos pocos segundos, en los que sus labios se tocaron tierna y suavemente, y que a Crowley le supo a gloria.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando se separaron, Aziraphale tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y por un instante, a Crowley se le pasó por la mente que nada de aquello le parecía bien a su amigo. La sola idea de haber arruinado tan larga amistad le destrozaba el corazón, por lo que retrocedió unos pocos pasos con la intención de irse, pero no alcanzó a tocar la manilla del ventanal porque Aziraphale lo afirmó del brazo con suavidad y lo llevó de vuelta a la baranda.

-Crowley… ¿Está pasando lo que yo creo que está pasando? ¿Tú… me amas?

-Sí, Aziraphale, es verdad. Te amo desde hace miles de años, pero no te lo había dicho porque no había encontrado el modo ni el momento para confesártelo.

La sorpresa dio paso a una bella sonrisa suave en Aziraphale, quien tomó sus manos con delicadeza y respondió:

\- Oh, Crowley, debo pedirte perdón por haber sido tonto, y ciego.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues… porque durante todos estos años, intenté luchar conmigo mismo para convencerme de que mis sentimientos por ti nunca serían correspondidos, ya sabes, porque somos de bandos distintos…

\- Éramos.

\- Sí, sí, tienes razón, éramos de bandos distintos, así que pasé miles de años creyendo que algo entre nosotros sería imposible, y aunque a veces pensaba en que me mirabas de un modo distinto al de un amigo, no estaba seguro, hasta que confirmé mis dudas hace unos instantes.

\- ¿Lo que me estás queriendo decir es que…?

\- Yo también te amo, Crowley.

Aziraphale abrazó a Crowley por los hombros, Crowley hizo lo propio por la cintura, y así fue como se volvieron a besar; fue un beso largo, lento y suave, que a Crowley le supo mejor que todos los manjares del mundo. Cuando se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno, se abrazaron y apoyaron sus cabezas en el hombro del otro. Crowley no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuera una mezcla de alivio y felicidad. Se había atrevido a confesarse ante Aziraphale. Al separarse levemente, unas pocas lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Crowley.

\- Querido, no estés triste – dijo Aziraphale preocupado al tiempo que secaba esas lágrimas con sus manos.

\- No son de tristeza… – respondió Crowley.

Aziraphale le dio un tierno beso en la frente y siguieron abrazados por lo que les pareció una hermosa eternidad.

* * *

Posteriormente, se fueron a la casa del ángel, cada uno de ellos estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, repasando una y otra vez lo sucedido en el balcón y sintiendo sonrisas decorando en sus caras. Cuando Crowley detuvo su Bentley, lo hizo con la idea de dejar a su amado ángel y verse al día siguiente, a fin de cuentas, no era su intención presionarlo. Con una sonrisa dulce, Aziraphale le preguntó:

\- ¿Quieres… acompañarme esta noche?

\- Nada me encantaría más, solo que no quería apurar las cosas – respondió Crowley teniendo que salir de su ensoñamiento.

Tomando la mano de Crowley al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla, Aziraphale dijo:

\- Querido… permíteme compensar todos estos años lejos de nuestros sentimientos… de nosotros mismos…

Para el demonio, aquellas palabras no eran menos que poesía. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, accedió a la petición del ángel y lo acompañó hasta su morada, en donde no pudo hacer otra cosa sino besar a su amado con lentitud y suavidad al tiempo que se entregaban a las emociones reprimidas por milenios, a los sentimientos que ahora podían fluir con total libertad. La buena noticia es que para ellos, quedaba todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, todo el tiempo para ser libres para ser como son, libres para amarse…

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Crowley que viviría el resto de su inmortal vida junto a Aziraphale, no lo hubiera creído, por más que lo quisiera… pero estaba sucediendo, y sin lugar a dudas, la realidad superaba todas sus expectativas.

* * *

_**Y así es como este fic llega a su fin. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y a pesar de algunos errores que este sitio no me permitió corregir, me gustó escribir sobre esta pareja, y no será lo único que haga sobre ambos. Si fueran tan amables de dejar una reseña, se los agradeceré un montón =)**_


End file.
